Love and passion- filled air
by KibaxNarulover
Summary: Naruto is the new kid and time after time again his life is progressively getting worse and worse. But as his friends cheer up, Naruto discovers new things to hold on to in life. (Rated T for early chapters)
1. prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**Beep, Beep, Beep.** That was my alarm clock and even though he just bought it, it was really starting to get annoying. "Come on Naruto, it's your first day in your new school you don't want to be late." That was Kushina, Naruto's over protective (but also clever, kind, smart, and loving, but not to be mentioned aloud) mother.

"**O. K **mom, I'll be down in a second." Naruto forced his fatigued body out from under his blanket then off his bed, then dragged his body over to his closet and half- heartily picked out an outfit. He set the orange and black striped polo, along with a normal pair of khakis on his bed. After that he went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black boxers. He set that next to the other articles of clothing on his bed. In the amount of time it took to do that, Kushina had lost her temper.

"Naruto, I'm coming up there right now unless you tell me why your taking so damn long!" Naruto (after a moment of shock, because his mom hardly used any foul language) finally realized that he was nude,and his mom was about to see family jewels. Also seeing he had train of thought as his mom's, simply stated, "you might not want to come up here mom."

"Why is that?" Kushina questioned. Naruto finally let out breaths of suspenseful air, because he knew she had calmed down. 'Maybe being a little concerned can help at times.'

"Probably because I'm fully nude and unless you want to se-"

"I get it, I get it, now get in the shower before I make sure you have no children!" From this Naruto jumped but eventually snickered along with his mom, asking herself some questions. 'I wonder if he's still a virgin?' 'no, he hasn't lost his virginity yet, hopefully' 'Hey is he gay?' she was then taken out of her thoughts from the doorbell before she realized she said everything aloud, or that she had a follow- up question.

Naruto who had heard everything his mother said was questioning himself. 'The first one was easy, that was a no. Then there was the second question. Maybe he was gay, or he could say he was straight and pretend this never happened. That would have worked but he had a photographic memory. (his mind remembered anything important, and almost everything was important because his father and mother in a divorce. He was also a new sophomore at Konoha High which had already started 5 weeks ago. 'I better call Sakura and tell her that I'm ready')

While Naruto was thinking, Kushina was hastily walking to the door, wanting to greet the visitor. When Kushina answered the door she was greeted from a tall man who made her think she saw him before,"hello who are you?"

"Oh, please excuse my manners, I'm from the W.V.S.N news team, and I've been ordered to come and give this to you personally, it's a card, read it and there's an address and date on the back go there on the same day." "Bye now I'll see you there."

"Wait I don't even know what this is about, can you at least tell me that before you leave."

"This is about Minato, I can't tell you any more, the answers you seek are in the card." And with that the mysterious man left Kushina, dumbfounded on her doorsteps.

Throughout the entire conversation Naruto had showered, talked to Sakura briefly, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hey mom, are you **O. K** your just standing there."

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine." Kushina had then walked in and closed the door. "Hey, Naruto what time is it?"

Making Naruto pull out his i- phone he quickly told her "6:30, hold up Sakura will be here in 5 minutes I need to eat." With that Naruto 10 seconds prior to the time and quickly rushed out the door, fully knowing that she didn't like to be late. As soon as he was out of the house a car was coming down the road to his right. He quickly recognized the driver as Sakura and motioned for her to stop. "Hey Sakura, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, thanks." after a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Sakura reminded Naruto of all the good times they had as little kids, how they became best friends, when Naruto pulled the ultimate prank in middle school, the day they said goodbye, and the reunion they had a week ago. After the onslaught of past moments they arrived at the parking lot for Konoha High. When the pair walked into the building, Sauske Uchiha, another one of they're best friends saw them and closed his locker, wanting to hurry and catch up with Naruto. Sauske quickly walked past a crowd of freshmen and caught up to his friends. After exchanging greetings with his childhood friend, Naruto pulled the schedule given to him by the principal.

"Hey Naruto, you have the same homeroom as me I'll show you around and then take you to class **O.** **K**"

"Oh, that's really convenient, I already got the tour when I came here yesterday but the only class I don't know where is at is my homeroom."

"**O. K** let's go Naruto."

* * *

**Outside Homeroom  
**

"Come on Naruto, you seriously can't be scared can you."

"You don't understand Sauske there is a lot of people in there, I'm going to freak out."

"No don't freak out! Asuma isn't going to say much, tell you what if you get scared just hold my hand"

"Ha ha ha that's so funny and just so you know I'm not scared"

"Yeah I totally believe you. You were just shaking out of anticipation, right."

"kinda, I mean I don't even know those people, just think how many are going to be my friends and many are going to hate my guts.

"Hey that's not funny, no one will hate your guts, and besides I know most of the people so they will at least like you. Speaking of that I have information, you want some?"

"Sure, kill me with boring words about people who I will soon come to hate."

"Not cool, ... anyways let me tell you the one's you might need I'll tell you the rest later"

* * *

After Sauske finished his long, informing speech the bell rang and they started going inside. When inside the noise seemed to mute as everyone stared at Naruto.

A tall man, maybe the professor approached Naruto and asked him to tell 3 things about himself to the class

"Hey guys my name is Naruto, My favorite sport is soccer, and um my hair is blond." At that the class chuckled thinking they were going to like this new kid.

"**O. K**, thank you Naruto, you can go sit next to the only kid without someone sitting next to them, he's in the back." Naruto nodded his head and proceeded to sit next to a kid with unruly brown hair and black eyes.

The kid next to him realized his presence, looked at Naruto and said so only he would hear,"hi my name is Kiba, nice to meet you."


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Author's note: Hehehe, sorry for the long wait it's just that school just started and before that I was on vacation but I won't promise the next one anytime soon, mainly cause I'm so young (I just turned 13 yay!) and also cause 8th grade is so damn hard (not really it just started.) but enough of me blabbing on and on about my life and my excuses. But please review and if I'm taking long to update just pm me!**

* * *

**Prologue part 2  
**

* * *

"Hey guys look I actually made it on time!"

"Yeah and just in time too Kiba, you almost missed the exciting news from Ino so it should be juicy." (Kiba is the true definition of a hothead, luckily he is drop dead gorgous and he has a good heart and uses it well or his loud- mouth, trouble- making side would just become a nuisance.)

"Oh my gosh Sakura I was just gonna say that there is a new kid here today and he's in most or all of our classes." (Sakura is a teenage girl with a firey spirit and a big head (literally), in contrast she is very kind and generally sweet towards others unless you get her mad, also her favorite color is pink.)

"Really Ino you no I hate new kids more than anyone here, why would you tell me this." (Ino is a queen of gossip she is very popular and knows just about everything about anything, she is a lot like Sakura, which causes them to fight and compete with one another all the time.)

"Kiba may be right, the new kids are so clueless, and they ask too many questions." Even though Sakura knew the new kid all to well she had decided to play dumb so she can see their opinions on her and Sauske's best friend even though the blond can be a real Jackass sometimes

"We-well Shino, some of the new kids aren't that b-bad when you get used to t-them." (Many people can say many things about other people, but only one word is needed to give a definition of Shino, creepy.)

"You really need to work on that stuttering Hinata." (Hinata is a timid and very cautious girl, she tends to stutter a lot and even though she is very shy she will always stand by her friends, also many people believe she has a crush on Shino.)

"I-I'm working on it S-Shino."

"Hey guys."

"What is it Sauske." (Sauske is a cool kinda guy, even though he acts like he doesn't care or seem to hear, he is always paying attention to everything around him, Sauske, in according to the girls is: smart, hot, and mysterious which in turn gives him an extra point in the cute department.)

"I know him."

"Who" everyone (except Sakura) asked in unison

"The new kid, weren't we all discussing it!"

"Um Sauske how do you know him"

"Sakura and I knew him from the middle school down the street, his name is Naruto."

** 1st period (Kiba's pov)**

Ring, Ring, Ring."Damn I'm going to be late again, and even worse this will be the third time for Asuma's class. I gotta hustle." '**Move you stupid freshmen, get out of my way before I step on all of your** **faces!'** "Wait a second I'm here early, oh." **'Curse you and your fake late bell** **Anko' **After I had sat at my desk the real bell rang and the kids walked in. Instantly my eyes fell on a new face, the new kid.

* * *

**End of flashback**

"Hey my name is Kiba nice to meet you... Naruto" **'Really Kiba, is that all you can say, even though you hate most new kids at least give this on a chance.'**

"Umm, yeah nice to meet you to Kiba." **'Is he stupid I just said my name, well at least he's trying to be friendly I'll give him that.** "So what are we learning right now?"

"Well we just finished a new lesson so I don't know yet."

"Oh ok, well wha-" Before Naruto could finish his statement Asuma called Naruto to his desk.

"Naruto, I know it's your first day and all, but please try not to disturb my class again, ok."

"Yes Mr. Sarutobi I won't do it again."

"Well go back to your seat we still have to learn."

* * *

**After Class**

"Hold up Naruto."

Naruto turns away from the door and looks at Kiba."Fine but hurry up or I'm going to leave you."

"No you wouldn't I know you."

"How do you know me we met an hour ago."

"That's why I should get to know you better and walk you to your classes."

**'I already know where the rest of my classes are but I'll let him show me just cause ****it's really obvious he wants me to be his friend.' **"Wow you are really desperate Kiba I didn't know you wanted me to be your boyfriend so badly!"

"What are you talking about first: I'm not gay, second: I'm just trying to be friendly and help a new kid out!"

"Fine but don't call me a new kid, I hate them."

"Really, me too, they can act so dumb and innocent and they get away with everything."

"I know right."

"See we can get along."

"Your right."

"Well here's is your second class." Kiba looked at the paper and read "Art, Mrs. Kurenai, that's it right."

"Yeah."

"Well see you at lunch right?"

"Yes mom."

* * *

**Lunch**

Naruto walked into the cafeteria and instantly his face lit up in amazement. **'Wow when Tsunade said it was major upgrade from my old one I never would have imagined it to be this big!' **As he was feeling awed his eyes happened to glance over everything in the room, that is until they fell on Kiba, who was sitting at a table with two of his best friends. "Hey guys."

Sakura was the first to recognize the blond child as Naruto and motioned for him to sit with them. "So how was your day Naruto?"

"Oh it was great, I even got a persistent escort." And with those last two words he looked in Kiba's direction and winked, which in turn got a blush from him.

"But I thought that you knew where all of your classes were."

"I did know but Kiba insisted on taking me to my Art class before leaving."

At the statement Kiba got even redder, stood up and asked if anyone wanted to go with him to get food. Immediately Naruto rose up and said, "yeah, I'll go with you, I'm starving!"When they left Sakura turned to Sauske and said, "I thought Kiba despised new kids."

"So what if he does, it's not like he doesn't like Naruto as a friend."

"That's exactly my point, don't you think he's being a little bit too friendly to Naruto, not that that's a bad thing, but still-?"

"Sakura, maybe it's a personal reason, we'll find out later, along with the rest of the group, so why dig into it so deeply now?" Sauske looked back to see their friends coming back with food on their respective trays and a smile on both of their faces. (Which also made Sauske's smirk grow wider.) **'I haven't seen Naruto look that happy in a long time.' **"Listen Sakura, I want you to forget about it for now, because I think he deserves to be introduced to the group, and the sooner the better, so we'll do it after school today, **O.K **Sakura."

"Fine I'll grab him after school and bring him to your house before he goes home, but your calling everyone."

Sauske's smirk lessened as his friends sat down and then he finally said, "I guess we have a plan Sakura."


	3. Brewing Excitement

**Author's note: **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sauske called Shikamaru, the last number he had to call for the meeting. (Shikamaru was a really lazy kinda guy, though he may seem bored he's really fun and super smart. His best friend, Choji is more like the opposite of him. He's really outgoing, eats a lot, and he gets really mad if you call him fat.),It was lucky for Sauske that his older brother, Itachi and his mom were at the police station working on a very important case. Finally the kid on the other end of the phone picked up and said, "hey sauske, what do you need."

"I need you and Choji to come to my place."

"When do I need to be there?"

"One hour, were going to introduce Naruto to the rest of the group."

"K, me and Choji will be there, he was at my house, eating of course."

Sauske didn't want to hear any more of this conversation so he just hung up. After that Sauske breathed all his stress from the calls, **'Wait why didn't Ino just say to mass text them, then they wouldn't have been so annoying. INOOOOOOOOOO!'**

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

When Sakura me out of the car we were at the Uchiha residence. "Sakura can you please tell me why were at Sauske's house?"

"It's because Sauske called me and told me to come here and bring you."

Naruto turned around to look at Sakura and sighed."What does he want this time, I mean I know he's my friend and everything, but damn he's all up on me."

I saw Sakura turn around quickly and said, "Naruto it's not his fault, after 8th grade we came here and you went to who knows where, you just left and didn't say bye. That really hurt us, we missed you so much, and you know what made it worse, you couldn't call or even text us. We thought you vanished, so when you just showed up at my house, I almost died. After you told me you were going to our school I was really happy. Then you left and I called Sauske who was overjoyed at that. That's why he wants you to meet all our friends."

I was shocked, **'I never knew that I hurt them this much.'** "I'm so sorry Sakura, I was only like that because I thought your relationship would create a rift between us. I thought that it would be hard to not be recognized as a friend, so I turned cold towards you guys. I'm so sorry."

Sakura wiped her tears away and rang the doorbell. "Naruto it was all of our faults but you have to know even if we date someone, that it won't come in between of our friendship." **  
**

I felt really bad. Sauske answered the door and immediately I said I was sorry for all the things that made our friendship get cold for so long.

"Naruto," Sauske started "Don't feel sorry, You had your own problems too you know. I don't know why you didn't tell us before that your dad was undergoing a divorce with your mother. We would have acknowledged and helped you get through your feelings of hatred and distrust to the world."

"Damn Sauske, when did you start using such big words in your vocabulary?"

"Umm I kinda practiced the speech for this."

"Oh, well then, can we go inside?"

"Oh, yeah sure come in, we have a lot to talk about."

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

Sauske walked in the Uchiha mansion and I was about to follow when I noticed Sakura just standing there. "Hey Sakura, you coming inside?"

"Huh, yeah coming."

I walked into the house and Sakura had to use the bathroom, so I walked through the dark hallway alone. I was just about to go into the kitchen where I thought he saw something move. **'Maybe it was just my imagination.'** I started walking again when something grabbed my shoulder.I grabbed the hand and pinned the mysterious figure to the wall.

"What are you doing Naruto?"

"Kiba," I asked.

""Yeah it's me, who else would look this hot?"

"Shut up you're not even adorable Kiba."

"Oh really, then why is your crotch on my thigh?"

Naruto started blushing, but didn't get to say anything because they fell as someone walked down the realized two things, one that he was in between Kiba's legs and his face was on his chest, and two that Sauke was staring at them like he was amused.

"Hello Naruto, Kiba, did I walk in on you guys about to make out?"

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other, blushed, and quickly got off each other.

"Now come on guys, everyone is waiting for you two."

The three of us walked into the living room where I saw a bunch of unknown faces,**'Probably the "group" Sakura kept talking to me about in the car.'**

When me, Kiba, and Sauske walked into the room, all eyes were on us until three people stood up.

"Hey Tenten, this is the one they call Naruto, right?" (Tenten usually wears two red ribbons in her hair, but is an overall tomboy. Her boyfriend is Neji and she loves to wreck and fix stuff.)

"Yes Lee, that's him, right Neji." (Lee is the star of the track team and really likes Sakura. His Idol is the track coach, Guy, and his dream is to someday be like him. )

"According to my knowledge, Naruto is like Lee when it comes to his spirit, amount of focus, and confidence." (Neji is Tenten's boyfriend and without her by his side, he is a little punk.)

"Well than," Tenten said. "This is going to be very interesting!"


	4. Dead beats

**Author's note: Extremely short chapter just because I can:) No, really, I'm getting writers block slightly and even though it's really small, (Hahahaha lol) it's killing me. I may be only able to get short chapters in, I promise that you will understand them and they will be interesting!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Kiba's P.O.V**

When I saw the confused look on Naruto's face, I knew he had no idea as to what they were talking about. I sighed, turned to Naruto and told him about the inauguration ceremony and was about to tell him about to tell him what he had to do before Sauske stopped me and said, "That won't be necessary guys, I know we can trust Naruto. Instead, were going to have another meeting next week, and Naruto will tell us all that he wants to share with us right now. Alright, no fighting, no pestering, and no tormenting him during the meeting." Lee had a question so,as if he was in front of a teacher, he raised his hand. Sauske's sigh was audible and sounded like he was irritated. "Yes Lee, the meeting is tomorrow after school." I saw Naruto's eyebrows raise a reasonable amount before he asked how he knew what Lee was going to ask. Sakura perked up and said that it was that he'd been away from Sauske to long, but eventually replied that he could only predict Lee's, Tenten's and Choji's questions, because they were too easy to read. Sauske regained control of the group and said that this meeting was too short, so we'll make up for time in the next one. He dismissed everyone and I went back home to get jumped on by a massive dog.

"Hey Akamaru, how are you?" I looked around but couldn't see anyone in the house. **'I guess mom and sis aren't home yet. Well that gives me some peace and quiet to do some homework.' **"Well since mom's not home, I guess I have to feed you." "Come on boy, you're going to love this." I went into the kitchen and took out some kibble and carrots. I threw the kibble in a large dog bowl, and tossed some diced carrots around it. I took out some nutritional beef gravy and dribbled it around the edges of the bowl. Finally I put it down for Akamaru to munch on. I went up to my room and got started on the project me and Hinata had to do for english. "Uhh, why can't I do this, I'm so out of it and I don't even know why." I threw my frustrated body on the bed and looked around for my textbook. I picked it up and brought it down on my lap. I tried to make myself think, so I started to talk to myself. "O.K come on Kiba, you can do it. Just because you're out of it, doesn't mean you have to screw it up for Hinata. She's your friend and you can't let her down."

After I finished I walked over to my bathroom and stipped out of my clothes. '**Hopefully a nice shower will help with all this stress.'** As I was about to step in the shower, I heard the bedroom door open and I immediately ran to close my bathroom door.**'Damn ! Who is that?' **"Hello, who the hell is at my door?" When the person spoke up, I immediately regretted raising my voice

"Excuse me Kiba, is that any way to talk to your sister!"

"Oh, hey Hana, what are you doing here?" I looked down and quickly wrapped the nearest towel around my waist before my older sister came into the room.

"Sorry for intruding, but mom said for you come to the clinical center right now."

"Why couldn't you just call me?"

Hana blushed, looked away and said, "Well, you see I kinda, may have, accidentally, broken my phone."

"WHAT! Mom's going to kill you!"

"Shhh! Whatever you do don't tell mom!"

"Well, what's in it for me?"

"Hmmm, maybe I'll clean your room for a week."

"No, no no no!"

"What, why not?"

"Cause what if I have 'people' over." I made little air quotes to emphasize the point

"Quiet Kiba, you know what happened the first, and might I add, last time you had a little 'session' in here."

"Don't get me started on that. Mom made my ass hurt for a week."

"O.K then we'll talk about what I can do for you in the car, cause we got to go now."

"Why," I started whining, "I need to take a shower."

"Take one when you get back, mom thinks were at that new coffee shop down the street."

"Fine, let's go save sick animals and touch rotting skin, yay."


End file.
